The Seventh Year
by J Black
Summary: Can James Potter 7th year marauder and Quidditch Captain ever convince Lily Evans that she's the one for him?And if he does,will it last, for they're always bumps in the road to love.LJ! Sirius...gay? Plz read and review!
1. Getting There

Hello People! I'm Jenna! This is my first fanfic and I have no clue what I'm going to write soooo yea! Review please and bear with me through my horrible-ness (That's not a word is it ? ) ** grins broadly ** so yes!! Review and life will be grand!  
  
The Seventh Year Summary: It's Seventh year and James couldn't love Lily more. Will she finally give in? Filled With lots a laughs, pranks, and love! Also Voldie is rising! (hehe) J/L S/OC R/OC P/OC (I decided to have Peter in it cause he turned bad after Hogwarts so I hate to do this but * takes deep breath* I'm gonna be nice!  
  
Disclaimer : I wish I owned it I wish I did but alas ( isn't that a funny word! ) , I don't so don't sue an innocent person!  
  
A/n: CANADA ROCKS! Anyway, moving on ....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was around 10: 30 a.m. at the Potter Mansion , and a seventeen-year old James Potter had just been rudely awakened by his best friend Sirius Black ( A/N : *drools* ). James sprung from his bed in a desperate attempt to get away, only to find himself on the cold floor. "Awww Man!! Padfoot! Why'd you have to go and do that! "said James. "Jamesie, did I disturb any of you dreams about Evans?? "Inquired Sirius. He grinned as James mumbled obscenities incoherently. It was common knowledge that James was disgustingly in love with Lily Evans. But it seemed she was the only girl that had no romantic feelings for him whatsoever. As Sirius looked at James 's alarm clock he saw that it was 10:33 and with the force of a hurricane remembered it was September the first . James and Sirius were both wizards. They attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the train left at 11 am. "James!" Sirius yelped , "Were gonna be late so hurry your arse up before I have to dropkick you all the way to King's Cross Station."  
After an endless car ride filled with Sirius and James making fun of innocent passer-by's, they were there. James hopped out of the car and tripped Sirius. It was a daily ritual between the two pranksters to attempt murder at least once. Not that they meant to be successful of course. They had better targets for that. James and Sirius looked at each other, and said in unison "Let's go find Snapey!" They said quick goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Potter and left to find their arch-nemesis, Severus Snape. Sirius had lived with James and his family ever since he was 16 and had run away from his parent's. The Black's and Potter's were both purebloods but they were two different worlds apart. The Potter's respected muggle- born children and half-bloods. But the Black's despised them. Sirius never saw a reason to hate muggles and when he was sorted, he was put into Gryffindor. Not Slytherin like the rest of his family. So he was shunned. And that's why he left. James' family welcomed him with open arms and James couldn't be happier, living with his best mate ever.  
They hopped onto the train only to find themselves face to face with their other best friend Remus Lupin. Remus looked at his two best friends and noticed the change. (A/N I just remembered descriptions! Eek!)  
Sirius had grown at least 3 inches in 2 months. He was now 6'1" and Sirius had long abandoned his short ponytail. His hair now fell over his eyes which were a striking steel gray. James, it seemed, had grown about a foot. He was now 6'3" but still had his messy hair sticking out at every angle possible and he still had those familiar black glasses around his sapphire blue eyes. Remus himself had changed as well. He was now about 6 foot and had cut his sandy brown hair. His amber eyes still speckled with green still had that happy yet mischievous sparkle about them. He looked quite strained and tired for it had been the full moon 2 days ago. Remus was a werewolf, you see. Now, to normal kindhearted people this might seem a little strange but would present no real dilemma. But Hogwarts was filled with evilness, those Slimy Slytherins as Sirius would say. Anyway, Remus would be horribly shunned if it got out to everyone at Hogwarts. James and Sirius had found out in first year after hearing 6 months worth of "Um, Aunt Millicent died and I have to go to her funeral." It might have been kept secret longer but Remus had failed to notice that Aunt Millicent had died about 6 times. But after figuring it out, James, Sirius and their other friend Peter Pettigrew had decided to become illegal animagus to keep Remus company during his illness.  
Remus was suddenly snapped back to reality (A/N: oh there goes gravity.. Okay I'll stop) by Sirius pulling his nose.  
"Get OFF, Padfoot! "yelled Remus.  
"No problemo my friend! "replied Sirius. "Let's go find Wormy!"  
"Hey guys!" said a voice as Sirius screamed. "No! Don't take us! We didn't mean to play pran- Wormy?"  
"Umm yeah... Are you okay Paddy? " asked Peter. Peter was about 5'11" and wasn't as attractive as the other three but still wasn't bad. He had blond hair and turquoise eyes that showed his emotions.  
"Yeah, Yeah, whatever let's go find a compartment then go over today's agenda," said Sirius quickly before setting off down the hall. James smirked and followed him, Remus and Peter behind him. They got up to Sirius just as he opened the second last compartment down the hall.  
"Hey fire! "greeted Sirius. He was facing a beautiful girl named Lily Evans. She had straight crimson hair flowing down her back and was about 5'2" (A/N I'm short so she is too). Her green eyes sparkled with amusement as she replied sweetly with an odd smile," Call me fire one more time and YOU will have to put out a fire near your family jewels."  
"I like em' feisty!" said Sirius but instantly made a beeline for the seat beside Lily's three best friends Cali Romanov, Rylee Matthews and Keltie Micheals. Cali was 5'4" with long blond hair and deep blue eyes. She was perky and fun and was to Lily's annoyance a morning person. ( A/N random fact !) Rylee was 5'7" had long black hair, pale skin and blue eyes and was called the "ice Queen "because she never dated anyone but was one of the most beautiful girls in school. Keltie was the tallest at 5'8" and had brown hair with copper highlights with gray- blue eyes. All girls were very pretty.  
"So Lil', any idea who your fellow head person thingy is?" inquired Sirius at the precise moment James, Remus and Peter walked in.  
"How'd you know I was Head Girl? "Asked Lily.  
"Well, who else was it gonna be? That really hot girl from Hufflepuff? I've always thought she was a bit thick. Nice to look at but definitely thick"  
"My god Sirius, you manwhore. Is that all you think about? "said Cali obviously disgusted.  
"That and a lot more Hun," he replied. Rylee started gripping her book with alarming strength and Sirius looked frightened.  
"Whoa there tiger! I Kid! I Kid!" said Sirius quickly, fearing for his life.( Black's Gurl : Like Normal People! )  
"Hey Lily," greeted James timidly. He watched Lily's face turn sour.  
"Hello Potter," she spat. Just like everyone knew James fancied Lily, everyone knew Lily had the temper as short and small has a salt molecule when it came to James and wasn't particularly fond of him. He thought she was smart, beautiful, and witty and everything he ever wanted. She thought he was arrogant, mean and had no heart and was everything she didn't want. So James had just tried being her friend but Lily was one of those stubborn idiots who just didn't accept change. (Black's Gurl: My Poor Prongsie!)  
"Smooth, Potter, Smooth," James muttered under his breath as he went to sit in between Cali and Rylee. Sensing the tension, Sirius stood up promptly and pointing to the corner of the room he yelled," Boys? AGENDA! "The four boys followed and almost immediately James and Sirius started talking in hushed voices. Lily, Cali, Rylee and Keltie ( Black's Gurl: Notice how they all end with an "eee" sound ? No? Well I did!) all sighed and began chatting.  
"Wonder what the beginning of the year prank is this year eh?" Rylee pondered.  
"Hmm. I wonder. Well last year, they poured shampoo all over the Slytherin table and transfigured them all into chickens. Poor Snape was devastated. His usually so-greasy-I-could-work-for-Colonel-Sanders hair was clean! The boys really topped themselves!" said Lily.  
"Huh? Who's Colonel Sondeer? And how do you top yourself? "asked Keltie.  
"It's SANDERS! I swear Kelt, I know you're pure-blood but seriously!"  
"One word Kelt, one word. Muggle Studies," said Rylee sweetly.  
Suddenly the compartment door opened and in walked Amos Diggory, the school's biggest player. The boys turned around at the noise. They weren't particularly friendly with Diggory since he was Cali's boyfriend and Remus had a crush the size of Russia on Cali.  
"Oh. It's you," said Sirius as if Diggory was a mark on the sole of his shoe.  
"Yeah. Gotta problem?" he replied with a air of arrogance.  
"Yeah. Loads" mumbled Remus under his breath. He couldn't risk Cali knowing how he felt if he wanted a chance with her.  
"Diggory. Go away and screw a goat you bastard!" yelled James.  
"James! Leave him alone! What did he do to you!?! "screamed Cali.  
"You really wanna know? Well how about Prank-Back number 689 and ¼? Huh ? When he nearly caused us to get EXPELLED? We're not that bad Cali. Just calm down and if you wanna be with him then just don't do it infront of us, please? "  
"Okay James. I'm sorry," sighed Cali in defeat. "Come on Amos, let's go. I'll be back soon guys."  
Just then the compartment door opened (Black's Gurl: Yet again!) and in hopped in the school's resident whore, Holly McFarland.  
"Amos, Honey I was wondering if ya wanted to go snog or somethin'? The train arrives in like 15 minutes so like yeah, ya wanna?" (Black's Gurl: Long sentence eh?)  
Amos turned from red to green faster than a traffic light. It didn't even stop there. He then turned a pale yellow which Remus thought, made him uglier than he already was.  
"Amos? Who's she?" asked Cali turning red. (A/N: I got tired of writing black's gurl but people turn red a lot. I must change that.)  
"Who are you? Amos is MINE, you slut "said Holly.  
Remus was outraged. How dare she, he thought.  
"WHAT THE HELL? You BITCH! I think-no wait I KNOW that the only slut in this room is you, McFarland! And YOU! Diggory! Cheating on Cali! You don't even deserve her! Go back to where you belong! Which is a shit-hole in case you're wondering!" yelled Remus. And with that, the pair stomped out of the compartment, but before they were out of ear-shot Sirius, being Sirius felt he needed to have his two cents in.  
"Y'know that kinda means you're OVER! HA!" yelled Sirius with glee. He got back in just as the train stopped.  
"Whoopie! We're Heeeeeeere! Come on ladies and laddies!" sang James. They hopped off the train and walked toward the carriages which would take them to Hogwarts. As they started climbing into one of the carriages, they came to the realization that not all eight of them would fit into the carriage so they came up with the idea that Lily would sit on James and Rylee would sit on Sirius, much to their annoyance.  
"So Lily-Bean, how was your summer?" asked James. Lily, who was used to pick-up lines, was shocked. She stared for a few moments, (A/N It's rude to stare! Wait, I made her stare! My bad!) then decided to speak.  
"Why do you care? You probably just wanna get me in bed or something so go away!" spoke Lily harshly.  
"Well sorry. I didn't think there was anything wrong with being nice," came the reply. Instantly, Lily felt bad but shook her head and decided to ignore it. Meanwhile, Rylee and Sirius were bickering like a married couple.  
"I'm NOT touching you ass!" argued Sirius while grinning like a madman.  
"Oh yeah? Then why is your hand there?" replied Rylee.  
"It's not on your butt, woman. It's on your lower back. There's a difference."  
"Yeah, Yeah."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
After endless bickering, they reached the castle and went inside. All eight of them sat at the Gryffindor table and whispered quietly through the sorting. They had all learned to tune out since third year.  
"Come on, Come on! Where's the food?" asked Sirius and James impatiently.  
"It's coming just shut the hell up," muttered Keltie.  
At the end of the sorting, Professor Dumbledore stood up to make his beginning of the year speech.  
"Welcome back to another year of Hogwarts! And hello first-years as well as the students who act like first-years," his eyes flickered to where the Marauders, as the four boys had dubbed themselves, were sitting looking like if they didn't get food, they might wet themselves. ( A/N: Ewe!)  
"Hey Albus! What up dawg?" asked James.  
"Er- Word..?" replied Dumbledore. There was a bit of laughter before he started up again. "Anyway, moving on, it gives me great pleasure to introduce a new teacher this year for Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall," he continued and there was a round of applause for a proper looking lady with a tight bun and emerald green robes. She looked like a person you really did not want to make angry.  
"And our Head Girl, Lily Evans and Head Boy, James Potter," said Dumbledore.  
"Prongs! That's you!" hissed Sirius to James.  
"Wh- ? Oh yeah....." replied James, and stood up. Lily stood up as well, and turned beet red when she saw James.  
"Shit! Working with Potter!" she whispered to Rylee.  
"Lily, get over it. He's grown up. Climb out of your stupid pride and take the time to see that," said Rylee,annoyed.  
"Well whatever. I saw you getting kind of friendly with Black. Please don't tell me he's growing on you?" begged Lily.  
"You know, we're right here!" James told them.  
"I've been thinking and-"started Sirius but was rudely interrupted by Remus.  
"Have you? Did it hurt?" joked Remus.  
"That hurts. Anyway as I was saying before I was interrupted so rudely by Lupin over there, I've been thinking and I think we should just all eat."  
"Really? I find it interesting that you feel that way," said James.  
"I find it interesting that you find it interesting that Sirius would feel that way," continued Remus.  
"Do you? Because I find it interesting that Remus would find it interesting that James found it interesting that Sirius f-," but Peter didn't get to finish before Lily had interjected," What are you trying to do ? Go for the most interesting's in a sentence?"  
"You know," pondered James," we could do that,"  
Before anyone could reply, Dumbledore stood up to bid everyone to their dormitories. "I would like for the prefects to lead their house's to their dormitories and would the Head Boy and Girl please come to the Head Table for a moment." Cali, Remus, Sirius, Rylee, Peter and Keltie all went to the Gryffindor Common Room while Lily and James went to the Head Table.  
"I would like to congratulate the both of you on achieving this post. I trust you will both do your job responsibly and positively. You have the permission to give detentions and take away house points but I would ask you not to abuse your powers unless you wish for them to be taken away. That is all for today, you may go. Oh, and the Gryffindor password is Cocoa Puffs. Good night." He finished, before setting off to his room.(A/N: Ever wondered where Dumbledore slept?)  
Lily and James both set off to the Common Room. As they walked there was an awkward silence. James, being James decided to say something.  
"So, how are you?" he asked politely.  
"I'm alright, I guess." She replied with a bit of bitterness.  
"Can't we just be friends?" James blurted out. Lily was taken aback.  
"I'm not ready for that, I ju- just why don't we just be aqquaintances for now," she asked. She watched as James looked crestfallen. Lily felt relief wash over her as they reached the portrait of the Fat lady.  
"Cocoa Puffs."  
They both walked in an empty common-room and started off to their respective staircases.  
"Lily?"  
"Yeah"  
"Er, Good night"  
"Thanks James, you too"  
He smiled and ran up the boy's staircase up to the seventh door, grinning like a lunatic. She had called him James. He opened the door that was labelled Seventh Years (Property of the MARAUDERS! Courtesy of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs)  
He saw that Sirius was lying on the floor snoring and mumbling,"Rylee...yeah..." James smirked and walked over to his bed. He hopped in and fell asleep instantly, his head swimming with dreams of a beautiful green-eyed redhead.  
  
A/N: That's It! My first chappie! Hope y'all liked! I accept flames! Tell me what you think! Thanks! REVIEW! And ill give you cookies! * holds up jar of internet cookies* well I have to go sleepie time! Later! 


	2. Hogwarts : The Beginning

Hello fellow human beings!!!!!! I decided to update soon because....I felt like it. As you know the story might not make sense due to the fact I'm making up the plot as I go along. So please bear with me. Oh and I ALSO want to thank those who reviewed! Thanks sooooo much!*Gives out internet cookies from Jenna's cookie jar!* oh and I decided to space it out a bit more but we'll see if it actually works.  
  
Disclaimer: *grumbles* Do I HAVE to? *mutters obscenities* okay, OKAY I don't own any characters you recognize from the books but I own the plot, Rylee, Cali, Keltie and Holly.  
  
Sploogal – I want a potato gun!!  
  
Lady of Masbolle – Thanks for the review! I updated as soon as I could but I won't be able to update during the weekdays because I have that evil thing called school. But thanks anyhow!  
  
Lilangel114264 – Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it!  
  
Tanya J Potter – Thanks! *grins* I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Well, onto chapter 2!!!!!!  
  
The Seventh Year ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, the boys' dormitory was in chaos. Classes started at 8 and the current time was 7:55. Meaning they had 5 minutes to basically do, everything.  
"Peter, how long does it take you to take a piss, dammit!" yelled Sirius.  
"Padfoot, I just GOT in here! It's not my fault you woke up late from dreaming about Matthews! Or fantasizing, whatever floats your boat," replied Peter.  
"I wasn't fantasizing about Rylee! And what are you talking about? What boat?"  
"Shut the hell up! Just hurry up! Padfoot you can go during Charms or something," said James, frustrated.  
After confused fighting where everyone was hit with Remus's wand, they were off at approximately 7:58, all of them running like raving lunatics.  
When they arrived, they saw that the girl's were already there eating hurriedly. The Marauders sat across from the girls and they began the process of inhaling food.  
"Here are your time-tables," said Keltie while wrinkling her nose in disgust as the boys piled food on their plates. Just then the magical bell rang, signalling the start of class. All eight of them left for their first class, Transfiguration.  
"Ew! Transfiguration! I can't transfigure for beans!" moaned Lily.  
"I can help you," offered James.  
'Um, no thanks I'll be fine," replied Lily in her nicest voice. (A/N: My poor Jamesie!)  
Before anyone could do anything, Sirius had grabbed the seat beside Rylee, much to her displeasure. If things couldn't get worse, James decided it would be appropriate to sit beside Lily which left Remus beside Cali and Peter beside Keltie. Just then, Professor McGonagall walked into the classroom and the look on her face shut everyone up.  
"Everyone sit down for the first lesson. I will not tolerate foolishness in my class," she spoke.  
"The spell you shall be doing today is turning animals into non- living objects. Today's assignment is to turn small pig, into a table. The spell is: Kemishto," she continued, (A/N: I can't make up things very well) "You have the whole class."  
"So Matthews, why do you hate me so much," asked Sirius.  
"Why do you care?" was the reply.  
"Because it sucks royally to have someone as beautiful as you, hate me."  
"I don't hate you," she whispered, turning red.  
"Alrighty then, will you go out with me?" he asked.  
"No, can't we just be friends? I want to know if the Black Almighty (A/N Bruce Almighty!) can have a lady friend without wanting to screw her."  
"Fine"  
"Fine"  
Over where Lily and James were sitting, things were going from bad to worse. It seemed Lily had turned James into a half-table and he had apparently taken it the wrong way.  
"I know you don't like me but honestly, a pig/table?" he complained.  
"Go away, James!" she shrieked. Apparently, James had a knack for taking things too seriously, so he asked Cali if she could trade spots with him. She agreed and James went to sit beside Remus.  
"James! We were having such a good conversation!" he whined.  
"That's great Moony, but I wasn't! What did I do to her?!? I changed! I tried so hard to get her to like me this year and after all these days, the verdict is the same," sighed James dramatically.  
"Prongs, we've been here for one day, she'll come around, and if she doesn't then it sucks to be you. But I've got worse problems," replied Remus.  
"Cali?"  
"Yeah."  
"You got it bad"  
"What? Like you don't?"  
"You got me. At least you have a chance with Cali. Lily turned me into a deformed pig."  
At that precise moment the bell rang, and the whole class packed up and headed to their next class, and for the girls it was Potions and for the boys, Herbology. The boys waved to the girls and headed to Greenhouse 5 and the girls headed to the dungeons to have Potions with Professor Grant. Professor Grant was the head of Slytherin house but it looked like he'd rather run a marathon in the Forbidden Forest. He was kinder to the other houses and despised his own house. Lily, Rylee, Cali and Keltie walked into the Potions dungeon and sat down at a bench. They followed the instructions on the board and began chatting.  
"So Lil' what's up with you and James? You turned him into a deformed pig?" asked Cali.  
"Nothing is up with us. There is no us! He's arrogant, mean, and stupid," said Lily hotly.  
"Okay, let's completely contradict what you just said. One, he has deflated since 5th year okay? When was the last time you saw him hex someone? Two, he's not mean okay? He offered to help you with your Transfiguration and you know you couldn't transfigure to save you life. And third, he's been at the top of our year since 2nd year when that smart ass Michael Finnigan left. So stop being dumb and just be friends with him," lectured Rylee.  
"Fine whatever, but now you have to dish the dirt about Sirius," said Lily. Rylee smirked then replied, "We're going to try to be friends. Don't look at me like that, I won't let him bitch around the bush with me. We'll see if he really likes me or just wants to do me."  
"Good idea," spoke Keltie. She looked pretty depressed.  
"What's wrong, Kelt?" asked Rylee.  
"Well, I like Peter. And I thought he liked me too! But during Transfiguration I asked him and he hesitated then said no!"  
The other three all rolled their eyes and muttered, "Boys." Then Cali decided it was time for a lecture.  
"Kelt, boys are idiots.(A/N: Sorry boys!) He likes you but won't admit it 'cause boys have issues. It will hurt their pride if you don't like them and even if you do they won't tell you to save themselves from getting embarrassed but of course they can make fun of us, but it's considered bitchy if you do it to them. Kinda stupid if you ask me," explained Cali.  
"Oh. I see, so if we tease them we're bitchy but if they tease us and we tell them off we're bitchy?" asked Keltie. (A/N: I HATE how boys do that, no offence. I have issues...)  
"That's exactly right," said Rylee.  
All of a sudden, the bell rang and they headed off to lunch. They soon caught sight of the boys but just then, Severus Snape decided he would bother them. Or so they thought.  
"Hello ladies. Matthews, could I speak with you for a moment?" he asked.  
"We're speaking," she replied. Snape now seemed to realize she wasn't going anywhere alone with him, to his disappointment.(A/N: ew! Perv!)  
"Uh...I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" he asked.  
"No I actually really wouldn't. But thanks for asking," said Rylee giving her trademark ha-ha-I-just-turned-you-down smile. Snape looked crestfallen and they almost felt sorry for him. Keyword being almost. Cali shook her head and headed toward where the boys were sitting, the other three following her.  
"What happened there?" inquired James. Lily was about to throw a witty remark at him but was elbowed by Keltie.  
"Shut up for once!"  
"Snapey-poo asked me out," replied Rylee to James's question as if she were merely talking about the weather. What followed was a bunch of mixed reactions. Sirius choked. James spat out his pumpkin juice on an unsuspecting Matt Davidson, Remus's jaw dropped and Peter snorted in his salad. Then they all said, "Ewwww."  
"Don't worry Rylee, we'll help you get through this traumatizing experience," offered James.  
"Oh please, Prongsie, Rylee turns everyone down. I think she knows how to get through it by now."  
"Fine, then. Allow me to be useless," grumbled James.  
"I've been practicing that skill for years," said Sirius.  
Lily snorted, "You can say that again," something she shouldn't have said. Sirius happily obeyed, "I've been prac-"  
"Not literally!" Lily interjected.  
"Honestly, Lily you don't have to get your knickers in a twist. Anyhow, let's go to the common room and do stuff," said Sirius.  
"Oh, Lily-Bean! We have a Head meeting in 2 minutes!" said James in a sing-song voice.  
"Aww crap! I don't feel like it!"  
"Too bad!"  
And with that the two headed to the Meeting room west of Gryffindor Tower, bickering about random things. As soon as they reached the meeting room they were greeted with the 5th, 6th and 7th year prefects already sitting down on a table, with Dumbledore standing right beside the doorway, making Lily nearly faint from shock.  
"Welcome to the first annual meeting of the School Council. You shall discuss any plans you wish to lay out on the table or special events you would like to present. If you need assistance, feel free to ask. Carry on."  
"Hello Y'all. I'm James. So are there any ideas for this year?"  
As soon as he said that, a million ideas were launched from everyone's mouths and an hour later they had a list the size of the Gryffindor table.  
"Merlin's beard! We've got an educated young bunch this year haven't we Lily-Bean?"said James.  
"Raving lunatic," muttered Lily under her breath.  
"Okay moving on, James and I have decided it would be appropriate to hold a Halloween ball. It's September 2nd so you have around 2 months to buy robes and do the whatnot that comes with this."  
James continued, "Okay so Slytherin, Food. Hufflepuff is in charge of publicizing it around the school. Ravenclaw is in charge of decorations and Gryffindor in charge of music. This meeting is adjourned."  
Everyone left the meeting and Lily and James headed back to Gryffindor tower in an awkward silence occasionally saying something that held no real meaning. As soon as they got inside Lily spoke, "I'm impressed, you did a good job conducting the meeting."  
"So...Friends?"  
Lily hesitated. Being friends with James would mean giving up everything she had said for the past seven years. Lily couldn't do that. She was too proud. But on the other hand, she had gotten to know James a little bit and even though she would never admit it, he had changed. Only a little bit, she added as an afterthought.  
"We'll see," she replied.  
"Damn it Lily! I've waited seven years for you to just accept me! I've changed myself around just for you hoping we could me friends and maybe something more! I've done everything. Everything humanly possible thing that I could do. I thought maybe you could change your mind. But no you just have to have your pride in the way don't you ? You care too much about what other people will think. The almighty Lily Evans talking to James Potter without spitting insults like a Hungarian Horntail spits fire. Why can't you just see I've done everything? Wait I forgot. Everything is nothing," he said, his deep sapphire eyes showing the passion he had kept hidden all these years. Lily continued to stare at him and tears sprung to her eyes as she realized what she had done to him.  
"I'm sorry," she choked out.  
"It's too late."  
  
A/N : How'd you like it ? I didn't like it that much it wasn't that good but tell me what you think! And I'll give you a cookie! REVIEW PLEASE! Black's Gurl 


	3. Friends

Hey everyone! I thought I would be updating more but I've been SOOO busy so I'm sorry! I'm going to try to finish this before I go away for march break! Sorry I haven't updated in like a week! ( this goes to my 6 reviewers!*snort*) And I've been tired and lazy but that's besides the point! But I'm going somewhere so I won't update for like almost two weeks. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I wasn't a particular fan of that last chapter. I messed a few things up and the plot didn't make sense. But I have plans for my Lily bean! And her Prongsie! Thanks to everyone who reviewed even if they were flames! I appreciate that you gave a review instead of just leaving the story and deciding you hated it.  
  
Lady of Masbolle- I wake up at 6 too! Agony I tell you! But thanks for reviewing! The first one!!*throws flowers in the audience*  
  
Elspeth Renee – Thanks! I never really thought that people would think I was funny so that's a huge compliment!*blushes*  
  
Milady DeWinter – Thanks for taking the time to review even if it was a flame. I appreciate and I hope this chapter is better than the first. Thanks for the suggestions on the plot but in the fifth book it never said Sirius had to be a player and I don't want to be cliché but thanks anyhow. I will try to stay away from in-text author's notes unless I feel they're absolutely necessary.  
  
On to the third,  
  
The Seventh Year  
  
"It's too late." As soon as Lily heard those words, she removed her eyes from the floor where she had been silently crying and looked up at James, but he wasn't there. He hadn't even said anything. Lily looked behind her and saw Sirius, a fire in his eyes that she hadn't seen ever before. "What?" she asked timidly. "You heard me. I said it's too late," he looked a bit fearful but then continued, "James has tried so hard to impress you and be your friend but your so, so bitchy. Sorry but you are. You're not giving him a chance. He barely bullies Snape anymore, he made head boy and he doesn't hex anyone in the hallways anymore. He is a total opposite now. Black to white. Pink to Puke. And yet you don't even look at him twice. Give him a chance." "He doesn't want to talk to me anymore." "You should've thought about that before you messed up." Lily got up and ran up the girl's staircase leaving Sirius standing there, staring at the fire, casting shadows upon the common room floor. He hadn't meant to get mad at Lily, but James was his best friend. His brother. And Lily was being so unreasonable and she wouldn't let go of her pride. He hated when she was like that. It was stupid. James hadn't done anything wrong! And she treated him like a lesser being. He then looked at the muggle watch that Lily had given him for his birthday in fifth year. It was 9 o'clock. Sirius made his way up the boy's staircase and to the seventh year dormitory. He walked in to find Remus asleep with an enlarged picture of Cali the size of his bed, James looking out the window and Peter was in the bathroom, studying his reflection. "James?" he asked. James turned around and looked at Sirius. "Hmmm?" he replied. "Don't pay attention to her, she doesn't know what she's talking about." James looked doubtful. Ever since he was eleven years old he had loved Lily. He knew she didn't like him and for the matter even love him. But he'd always dream that someday Lily would suddenly realize she loved him and kiss him and they would live happily ever after. Even though Lily never liked him and always liked someone else, he'd kept on dreaming. He thought if he gave up on her, then the feelings would go away. And then, right when he would decide he didn't love her anymore, she would start loving him and he wouldn't be there to return those feelings. James didn't want to give up. He'd never even look at another girl even if she was the hottest, nicest and smartest girl. She wasn't Lily. But today, he'd given up on her. "Sirius, I can't do it anymore. I loved her. I'm going to give up," he suddenly spoke, startling Sirius. "Give up? Like totally ignore what you've done for almost seven years? That's it! You've gone crazy! You've lost your marbles! A quack!" vented Sirius. "No! You don't understand. That's what I'll tell her. I'll tell her that I don't love her or like her and she'll believe me and then I can just push all these feelings away in some little box and leave it there. Forever. It's not that I don't love her, it's just that I can't love her," explained James dejectedly. Sirius nodded, "I understand." Things only got harder for James that month. He tried to talk to Lily but she kept on bursting into tears and running away and then Rylee would go after her rolling her eyes and mumbling things about proud bitches. Finally one day after an extremely awkward head meeting to plan the dance that was coming up in two weeks, James caught up with Lily and cornered her. "Lily, what's wrong with you? I've been trying to talk to you for like a month and a half! Why are you ignoring me?" James demanded. Lily looked up from her feet which she had been admiring, and stared at James. "Um...no?" she replied. "Yeah, you are!" exclaimed James. "I'm sorry! I've been so rude! Now I realize I was wrong the whole time! You really are a great guy so to answer your question that you've been asking I say yes," she said. James almost tripped, which was weird because he was standing still. "What?" "I said yes! You know to being friends?" Lily said. Now James looked like he was going to choke, faint, puke and die. All at the same time. Poor guy. "Uh...yeah," he replied half-heartedly. "Crap! I got to go meet Matt Finnigan for our date! I'm late!" she rushed out of the room leaving James there, looking extremely sick. Friends, James inwardly shrieked. (A/N: Sorry for the in text thingy but I HAD to tell you that I got 14 A's on my report card! Out of 15! And boys are funny when the shriek! Sorry!) I can't believe it! Ah well, it could be worse, thought James. She could like totally hate me still. Man, this blows.  
He then turtle-walked to Gryffindor Tower, said the password ("Sugar Plum") and walked into the Common Room to find himself facing the unpleasant sight of Lily and Matt, snogging. Sirius was opposite them saying, "Ewww," and his eyes turned the size of dinner plates when he saw James enter.  
"Lily!" hissed Sirius. Sirius roughly dragged Lily away from Matt and gave matt a f*** you look. Lily was about to scream bloody murder in Sirius's face but then stopped when she saw James standing there.  
"James? Hi! What's up? Sirius, calm down. I said yes to James!" said Lily bewildered at Sirius's expression.  
"Huh? Then why were you snogging Finnigan on the couch?" replied Sirius, mystified.  
"'Cause he's my boyfriend," continued Lily, clearly not understanding what the heck James and Sirius were talking about.  
"She agreed to be my friend like I've been asking all these years," spoke James, as he gritted his teeth. Sirius raised his eyebrows.  
"Oh. Is that SO?"  
"Yep," replied James half-heartedly. He walked up the boy's staircase and plopped himself on his bed. Well, he tried to,but missed by about a metre. (A/N: That's about three and a half feet) Downstairs in the common- room, Lily and Sirius's conversation was exactly like Lily had hoped for it not to be.  
"Lily, you IDIOT!" screamed Sirius.  
"What?" replied Lily, not understanding what the problem was. Maybe Sirius had some gender secrets and was suffering from PMS mood swings, thought Lily.  
"The question James has been asking is if you would be his girlfriend not his friend!" yelled Sirius. Just then, he noticed he was attracting the attention of the people in the common-room who had stayed up past 11 o'clock.  
"What are ya looking at?" shrieked Sirius, obviously annoyed with everyone. They all returned to their previous activities as rapidly as possible. An angry Sirius Black was not amusing. He turned back to Lily and continued their banter.  
"James has loved you for seven years!"  
"I can't do anything about it, okay? Everyone tells me I'm insensitive. Oh Lily, give him a chance. Oh Lily, why are you being so mean to him? Well it's because I'm afraid! I don't love him! Why doesn't anyone understand I can't love anyone that I truly in my heart have no space for! Why is it that I'm mean but when a man rejects a girl that's loved him for a long time, she's stupid and he's the man?" exploded Lily.  
Sirius looked speechless for a moment but swiftly regained his composure. He then continued, "Well, I dunno 'bout the last part, alright? But I do know that you could at least be friends with him!"  
"I did! What did you think I was doing? Drop kicking him to China?" replied Lily, outraged.  
"Okay, let's completely contradict what you just said. First, you ignored him for a month, but that's normal for girls. Why they do it is beyond me," added Sirius as an afterthought. He continued, "Well, anyhow, you ignored him then say you're going to be friends. By the way, while this is happening, James STILL loves you. Alright, so James comes back to the sight of you, snogging Finnigan. How do you think this makes him feel?"  
"You sound like a psychiatrist," replied Lily dully.  
"Well who knows, maybe I could be a psy – what?" came the answer.  
"Never mind. Fine. I'll be real friends with him and be sensitive," spoke Lily, her voice dripping with honey.  
"That's a girl!" declared Sirius.  
"Meh Beh. I'm goin' to sleep," replied Lily dully. Then she smiled a bit and said, "Sirius?"  
"Hmmm?" he replied distractedly.  
"Thanks for telling me how great James is. I realize you wouldn't be friends with him if he was a daft cow. And I think James would want to thank you, even though we're just friends. You're really a true friend." She then walked up the girl's staircase silently and left Sirius standing there.  
"Well, it's a talent," he smirked to himself. He looked at his watch and saw that it was midnight. He made his way to the boy's staircase and ran up to the seventh year dormitory. He walked in to find James, still awake and looking like the world was on his shoulders. Remus and Peter were talking to him solemnly.  
"Hey," Sirius spoke as he entered the room. All three boys looked at him and Remus and Peter were trying to comfort James as he was at the point of a nervous breakdown. He sat down beside Remus and stared at James.  
"Guy, I think you should give it up," said Peter finally. He continued," I know you love her, but it's never gonna work. I don't mean to be blunt, but it's been seven years. She doesn't like you! You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and clinging to a love that will never happen. You need to let go, and be friends because that's the safest way to go."  
Then Remus spoke up, "I agree with Peter. It's never going to work. If you give up, it doesn't mean that she will start loving you. Why don't you just be friends? It'll be so much easier for the two of you and for everyone else. We endured fighting but that was normal. We can't stand it when you're depressed. And I don't think that Cali, Rylee and Keltie get pleasure from having a depressed Lily that much. So get over it." Then Sirius intervened.  
"You told me the circumstances and I listened. I can't make this decision for you man. You have to think, is she really the one? The one you could do anything and everything for? Would you die for her? Would you kill for her?"  
"YES! That's what I've been trying to tell every single person! She's the only one I have eyes for! I wouldn't care if some girl that was really pretty like Holly McFarland except nicer, smarter, sweeter and friendlier liked me! Because I want Lily! That's It! LILY!" responded James.  
Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Then he said, "Okay, just don't get riled up. Do what you want. Just don't forget to ask her to the Halloween dance in two weeks. Or I swear I'll hurt you." James smirked.  
"You wouldn't."  
"Oh, I would."  
"Wouldn't."  
"Would."  
"Give it a rest, you too!" exclaimed Peter, obviously annoyed.  
They looked at him sheepishly then replied in unison, "Sorry Wormy." All four Marauders headed off to bed, as they had done so many nights before. And for the first time since "The Incident", James was in high spirits.  
  
Over the next two weeks, Lily and James were heading toward an awkward friendship. They talked, but when they were alone, both their minds went blank. They didn't know what to say next because they both had something they wanted to say but couldn't get out. Head meetings were less uncomfortable because their professional sides took over. Before the boys knew it, it was time for the Halloween Dance and James had no date. Sirius and Rylee were going as friends, Remus had asked Cali if they just wanted to go as friends as well, Keltie was going stag and so was Peter and Lily hadn't been asked yet, to James' relief. The night before the dance, the girls were sitting on the common room floor in front of the fireplace. The boys were on the other side of the room, by the arm chairs.  
"Holy crap, guys! I don't have a date for the dance!" exclaimed Lily franticly. Rylee looked at her with a jaded expression.  
"My God, Lily! Ask James! He'll say yes!"  
"James? JAMES? We're just friends! Nothing more, nothing less!" replied Lily tensely.  
Keltie stared. She then said, "So? Go as friends! Like Sirius and Rylee and Cali and Remus! If I didn't know better, I'd say you fancied him a tad."  
Lily blanched, "I don't fancy him!"  
"Whatever helps you sleep at night, sweetheart," was the reply. Lily glared then marched up to where to boys were sitting. Making sure Lily didn't see, Keltie, Rylee and Cali winked at Sirius, who winked back. Lily looked at James apprehensively, and then asked, "James, do you wanna go to the ball with me? You know, as friends?"  
"Sure, why not?" replied James with a huge smile. Lily smiled back and walked back to where the other girls were sitting not knowing there was an enormous grin on her face at the moment.  
"Yo, guy, remember it's just friends," spoke Peter, voicing what the other guys were thinking.  
"Yeah," said James, a little angry at his friends. He said goodnight and went upstairs and sat on his bed and took out a quill and a piece of parchment and began writing. Whenever James felt stressed or angry, he would write a poem expressing how he felt. Ten minutes later, he had written a short poem and he smiled to himself saying, "Perfect." He turned off the lights and went to sleep, with a smile on his face. He was going to the Halloween dance with Lily Evans. Things just didn't get better than this.  
  
The next day in the girl's dorm, Lily was woken up by the disagreeable feeling of water on her and her bed. She opened her eyes to see Rylee smirking at her and Cali and Keltie giggling silently.  
"Matthews, I'm giving you ten seconds," said Lily calmly. Rylee did what any sane person would do in her situation. Run. Run as fast as her bloody legs could carry her. When she was out of breath she turned around to find Lily, unsurprisingly right behind her and smiled sweetly.  
"Lily dahling, I was just playing a joke! And plus! It's a beautiful Saturday and it's the dance! In precisely four hours," she spoke as kindly as she could which was peculiar because Rylee was definitely not a kind person. As she saw Lily's face screw up in confusion as she mentioned four hours, she added, "Yes, you woke up at three in the afternoon."  
"B – But ...BREAKFAST!!" exclaimed Lily, distraught. Cali looked at her exasperated and said, "Screw breakfast, we must make you all pretty for your Jamesie." And before she could do anything, she was frog-marched back up the girl's staircase. Oh shit, thought Lily.  
Things were going pretty much the same in the seventh year boy's dormitory except the boys weren't worrying about clothes and makeup. They were concerned that James was going to mess up everything which would probably end up being the case. There were four hours until the dance and the boys were planning on lecturing James for about three of them.  
"Alright. So we might as well get this shindig started. So Sirius, would you like to start," spoke Remus.  
"Yes I would as a matter of fact, Moon man. Ok first of all, don't be thick. Peter?"  
"Ah. Yes, Prongsie? Don't hit on her. You're going as friends. And don't talk to any whores like McFarland or that new girl Jessica Lau. Remus?"  
"Talk to her, don't ignore her and have an intelligent conversation with her. Oh and don't be conceited, and say thank you. Oh I almost forgot, complement her a lot. Girls like that. When she blushes, it's a good sign."  
"Whatever," said James finally. He looked cross and continued, "You done yet? I'll do fine. I've got it all planned out." The other boys looked doubtful.  
"Oh bugger off!"  
Over on the girl's side, Keltie was lecturing Lily about what to do what not to do and what to say and not to say.  
"Ok, be sensitive. I still think the dude likes you but whatever. And don't be daft," she said in a calm voice.  
"It's seven. We're ready, so let's go!" exclaimed Lily irritably.  
Rylee peeked over the railing of the staircase and saw the boys waiting impatiently. She smirked then said, "Let's go one at a time."  
Keltie went down first and looked at Peter as she walked down. He looks kind of hot, she thought. But she still resented him a bit for not asking her to the ball. Down in the common room , Peter was gaping at her. She wore a simple light blue dress with silver swirls. (A/N:I'm sorry for the note but I couldn't describe for beans so bear with me.) Her gray eyes sparkled and her hair was down in curls. Damn, she looks fine, thought Peter. Too bad I didn't ask her to this thing.  
"Peter, close your mouth," hissed Sirius. He blushed and told Keltie that she looked great and she blushed. James rolled his eyes and looked back at the staircase to see who was next. It was Cali. She stepped down gracefully and went over to Remus who looked like he thought he was the luckiest guy ever. Cali was wearing a light pink dress with pink pearls all over, and her hair was pulled back into an elegant bun with pink pearls. He was blushing madly.  
Sirius and James looked at each other with identical expressions. Oh lord, this is going to be a long night, they thought in unison. Next came Rylee and James was the only sane one out of the boys left. Sirius looked like he had died and gone to heaven. Rylee was wearing a one strapped black dress, with a slit up to her mid-thigh.  
"You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear. She didn't blush, but she looked at him and went, "I know. Wish I could say the same for you."  
"Ha!" said Sirius pathetically.  
And finally, Lily came down and James's jaw dropped to the ground, technically speaking of course. She was wearing a dark green strapless tress that was shiny and pulled up on one side.  
"Um, you guys go ahead, I'll meet up with you in the Entrance Hall," mumbled James hastily. He watched them leave then took his broom and flew up the girl's staircase and stopped at the seventh year dormitory. He found Lily's bed, which was accosted with books and placed the poem on her bed. He attempted to walk down, but instead slipped and muttered, "Oh bugger!"  
He found the rest in the Entrance Hall and found Lily. They waited until everyone else had gone into the Great Hall, which was now decorated skilfully. The two walked and were instantaneously under a bright spotlight, with everyone looking at them. A slow dance came on and Lily and James began to dance.  
"So... What's up?" began James stupidly.  
"Nothing," replied Lily stiffly.  
"Well this is interesting," muttered James under his breath. Lily snorted.  
"Isn't? So...Tell me about your family?"  
"Well, I used to have a sister, Jenna. But she died on April 12th, the year before she was coming to Hogwarts, which means the beginning of our fifth year. My parents were really distressed and like got so totally over-protective. Everything was miserable in our home. I love pranks but after fifth year, I started to play more because I needed a smile. I know it was selfish using other people's pain for my pleasure. But I was so sad and..." he trailed off gloomily but swiftly regained his composure.  
"What about you?"  
"Well, I have one sister. But she hates me. Like REALLY hates me. We were close friends and sisters, but when I got my letter she like hated me. Maybe 'cause I always got the attention after."  
"Well, we don't need her," said James. He looked at Sirius and Rylee swing dancing to a slow song.  
"Quack," muttered James under his breath.  
"Tell me about it," replied Lily. She had evidently heard him.  
"I'm staring to think Ryles has gotten a soft spot for him. She likes him, but doesn't want to get her heart broken. Oh and she also wants her reputation as "Ice Queen"," she added.  
"Sirius really likes her. He has ever since 2nd year. Like I said before, he's a quack."  
"Yep."  
The rest of the evening went on like this, Lily and James talking like they were best friends. Before they knew it, Dumbledore stood up to bid them goodnight and people began spilling out. Lily and James walked together to the Common Room and reached the girl's staircase where Lily turned to look at James.  
"Thanks James. I had a fantastic time tonight." She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled goofily. He walked back to his dormitory a maniacal grin on his face, threatening to split his face in two.  
Lily smiled to herself and walked in her dormitory. None of the girls were there yet. Probably off somewhere, snogging. Too bad I dumped Matt, she thought sadly. She got changed into her pyjamas and walked toward her bed. She saw a note laying on top of her pillow and she opened it and read it.  
  
I hate...  
I hate the way we can't say how we feel about each other,  
Everyone's acting like they're my mother  
  
I hate the way everyone thinks I shouldn't love you,  
  
I just want to scream, fuck you.  
  
I hate the way they try to get me over you,  
  
Like they always think the worst of you.  
  
I hate the way I love you,  
  
Because I'm afraid you'll treat me like dirt,  
  
And I'll just end up getting hurt.  
  
I love you,  
James.  
  
A/N: OMG! That took me ages to write! Alright well hope yall like it! I made the poem ALL by myself so I have copyright laws and if I see it anywhere else I'll be out for blood! Seriously...Anyway! Hope you review and you'll get a cookie! And thanks to those who did review! Flames are welcome!!!!!! Thanks! 


	4. Many Phases of PMS

Hiya! Holy shit people!(excuse the lingo!) but SERIOUSLY! I haven't updated this measly excuse for a story in like...THREE WHOLE **FREAKING **months! Oh GOD! Help ME! Well here is your long awaited chapter! I felt kinda down 'cause I got like 2 reviews but I'm sure I'll get over it! One day...  
  
Well..............Here's the Seventh year  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize!smiles then turns around and curses  
  
p.s. You might see lotsa bold 'cause I don't know if my italics work properly!  
  
Previously on **The Seventh Year**:  
  
_"It's too late." Lily looked around. It was Sirius._

**"Give it up Prongs," said Peter. "She's messing you up."**

_I hate the way we can't say how we feel about each other, everyone's acting like they're my mother_

**"Me and James are friends, like he's been asking all these years," replied Lily, confused.**

**  
** **Many Phases of PMS**  
Oh freaking hell, thought Lily. Oh hellish hell.  
Just then, Rylee waltzed in with a smirk on her face. Catching Lily's expression, she frowned and walked over to Lily.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
Lily stared. Then she said, "PMS." They both looked at each other then burst into hysterical laughter. Lily silently thanked herself for her amazing skills. Just then Cali and Keltie walked in, looked at the girls, and then did what any normal person would do. Burst into hysterical laughter of course!  
Lily, in the midst of all her laughing, forgot about James's poem and promptly headed to bed in higher spirits.  
Next morning, the boy's woke up to Sirius's usual morning ritual. It started off with an off key screech.  
"WAKE UP EVERYONE!!" shrieked Sirius. Contrary to popular beliefs, Sirius was a neat freak. He woke everyone at 6 am sharp, when classes started at 8. Well sometimes he forgot because his disgusting fantasies about Matthews got in the way.  
"Oy, Padfoot!" yelled James.  
Sirius just smiled. Grinned. _Exactly_ like a Cheshire cat. It was beginning to freak the pranks out of James when Sirius spoke, "My poor Jamesie! All Mommy is trying to do is help you build character for yourself!"  
"It's a dream...just a dream! A horrible horrible dream! Not even a dream! A **nightmare**!" James muttered to himself.  
"WAKE UP YOUR FREAKING IDIOT! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP! I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER YOU IDIOT! WAKE UP ALL OF YOU NINCOMPOOPS! ALL OF YOU! NOW!" screeched Sirius at the top of the top of his lungs. Remus turned and Peter snored. "Oookay then...FIRE!"  
Remus sprung out of bed and proceeded to sprint around. "Where is it? Where's the fire? Where? WHERE IS IT DAMMIT?"  
He turned around then sprung from his seat on the floor and went to beat Sirius with his pillow who was complaining about the pile of clothes on Remus's bed and how grimy they were. James looked at Sirius screaming in the bathroom, Remus with his evil smirk and Peter snoring like it was going out of fashion he mumbled, "The people I'm friends with."  
Eventually everyone walked to breakfast. Except for Sirius who decided it was appropriate to skip to breakfast not realizing there was toilet paper poking out his pants. They reached the great hall and started to indulge into a lovely breakfast...with 7.567 minutes so spare.  
"Yeah so we walked and you guys were like laughing!" Cali was saying.  
"So?" replied Lily and Rylee in unison.  
"So? Dish the dirt girls!" exclaimed Keltie exasperatedly. Lily looked at Rylee and they both nodded.  
"PMS."  
Keltie and Cali grinned knowingly while Sirius snorted in his pancakes and James paled. Remus started choking on his porridge while Peter just sat there stupidly, confused.  
"Uh...Guys? What's PMS?" Peter inquired thoroughly perplexed.  
The three other guys looked at the girls who were smiling maniacally. Oh shit, they thought in unison. Luckily, the bell sounded signaling that they had 3 minutes to get to their first class which they all happened to be in, Charms.  
"Saved by the freaking bell," mumbled James, gritting his teeth looking at Rylee and Lily, murder glinting in his eyes. They smiled dazzlingly and walked off to Charms. As they settled into Charms, Professor O'Donovan began explaining the charm for the day which happened to be the Stay-In-Position Charm.  
"The incantation is..._Stratus Stayton_," explained O'Donovan. "You may begin now."  
The girls began chatting about Lawson Davies' hair. ("How in the name of hell does his hair stay so soft and blonde?") Peter turned to his right and looked at James.  
"Sooo James...PMS?" asked Peter.  
"Crap! Umm it's when girls get ...bitchy."  
"They're always like that!" (A/N: Idiot boy!)  
Sirius decided it was time to intervene.  
"Okay children, this conversation is heading nowhere. PMS is when like...like uh girls bleed out of their bums."  
Remus snorted. As well as James and the girls. But the funny thing was that Remus couldn't stop snorting.  
"Uh...guys?" asked Peter timidly.  
They looked at him.  
"Whassit?"  
"Well Moon-me-man over there said _Snortus Stayton_ not _Stratus Stayton_!"  
James looked up and said, "Exactly how many problems are we going to have today eh? (A/N I'm Canadian) And we still have to explain the freaking PMS!"  
"_Snortus Finite_."  
Remus stopped snorting and took a couple of seconds to take a breather (from the snorting) and turned around to see Cali, in Remus's opinion looking as beautiful as ever.  
"Er -- Hi. Thanks for that, Cali." Stuttered Remus.  
She looked at him oddly and then smiled her million dollar smile and turned back to Kelttie. Remus looked at James and Sirius and gave them that don't-you-dare-laugh-at-me-or-I'll-freaking-murder-you-next-full-moon. They took the hint.  
"So...PMS?"  
"Aye YA, Peter!" moaned Sirius. The boys stared. "Okay so forget that!" They still stared.  
"BECKY! THEY'RE LOOKING AT ME FUNNY!" shrieked Sirius to the teacher.  
"James! Remus! And Peter! Don't look at Sirius "funny" okay? 'Cause the attention might blow his brain cells," she added with an evil grin. Sirius looked at her and started poking his desk with his wand pathetically.  
Peter was feeling neglected. He sighed loudly and decided to ignore them all during Herby. They all sucked at Herbology except for him! Oh yes, what an evil evil EVIL plan, he thought. Ha-ha!  
Unfortunately for Peter and his evil plan, James knew only too well how Peter's mind worked and decided to, lo and behold, explain what PMS was.  
"Okay, Peter! PMS okay? We're going to explain now," informed James. He looked at Remus and had a confusing silent conversation with him and then Remus finally began to cotton on.  
"Uh yeah girl's use the word when um you see, they err- feel _depressed_," he began to explain shooting death glares at James for not helping him. James smiled sweetly. Peter just looked confused.  
"For Christ's sake! Didn't you ever take like Sex Ed. or something? You're like seventeen years old! And you don't know what freaking PMS is? Honestly!" burst out Sirius exasperated. Peter looked taken aback.  
"Well, I dunno I like fall asleep in all of them!"  
Sirius burst out laughing and patted Peter on the back. He then said, "That's a marauder!" Peter smiled and then frowned immediately after and went back to business but before he could the bell rang. The three boys sprinted as fast as their bloody legs could carry them running around like raving idiots. How typical. They always seemed to forget they had Herbology very soon. They went through Potions rather speedily than normal and then headed to lunch, seating themselves across from the other four girls.  
"So what does PMS stand for, boys?" asked Cali sweetly.  
"Shut up, _Caroline_," said Sirius irritably.  
"How did you find out? Not even Kelt knows that!" asked Cali, bewildered.  
Sirius smirked, "That's for me to know, and for you to find out!"  
"So what's PMS?" asked Keltie, obviously scenting danger as the two were glaring daggers at each other.  
"It's when girls act either a) bitchy b) happy c) or bitchy d) and lest we forget, bitchy," answered James shortly.  
"Okay...I've learned that. What does it stand for?" he inquired once again. This time Remus answered.  
"Pissy Mood Syndrome," he said.  
The four girls snorted in their food and looked up at Remus with a glare in their eyes. He smiled sweetly and waved Queen-Elizabeth fashion. James looked like he was to disagree with what Remus had just said.  
"No, No. It's Psychotic Mood Shift." James argued. Rylee was sent into fits of laughter and Keltie, Cali and Lily were already laughing so hard that half their food was on the ground. Remus looked at James with a glint in his eye and looked over to Sirius who had read Remus's mind and was already grinning.  
"No, you're both wrong. It's Perpetual Munching Spree. Remember Rylee in 4th year? When she – ..." he was interrupted by Rylee who managed to say something in between her laughter, "Let's not turn this into a make fun of Rylee activity, shall we?" she interjected. Sirius nodded still smiling with his maniacal grin.  
"You're wrong Sirius, it's Puffy Mid-Section," laughed Remus, clearly enjoying himself. James was sent into another fit of laughter but was hushed by Keltie when she saw the teachers looking at Gryffindor table suspiciously.  
"No no no! You're both wrong! It's People Make me Sick!" James argued, senting Sirius into another fit of hysterics. By this time, Lily had given up on actually eating was leaning on Cali for support. Rylee was snorting freely and Keltie was rolling on the ground, underneath the table.  
"No, James! How many times do I have to tell you? It's Provide Me with Sweets!" Sirius debated. James snorted in his spaghetti and decided that he should stop eating for now because this debate was just too much fun.  
"Boys! NO! It's Pardon My Sobbing!" cackled Remus. They were clearly having the time of their lives and the girls were laughing too hard to comment. Which was weird because they failed to notice this was kind of an insult to the female species.  
"That's wrong! It's Pimples May Surface!" laughed Sirius maniacally, accidentally elbowing James in the process. If anyone happened to walk by their end of the table, they probably would've promptly sent all eight of them to the loony bin. But unfortunately for Gryffindor house, that wasn't the case.  
"What are you talking about? It's Pass My Sweatpants you fool!" stated James in a mock angry voice. Sirius high-fived him and started cackling madly once again.. It was quite a hilarious sight to see four girls in a fit of hysterics, three boys laughing like a herd of nincompoops (A/N: what a funny word!) and a last boy fighting down a smile at his friends' antics. After a two second breather, breather meaning just laughing harder, it started up again.  
"You daft goats! It's Plainly; Men Suck! But the catch is...WE DON'T!!" Remus roared with laughter once again. (A/N: yes they do)  
"No really...I'm becoming partial to Pack My Stuff," stated Sirius, but it just sent the boys into another fit of laughter (for the millionth time!).  
"No, no! This is my personal favourite! Pass My Shotgun! NO! Not even! It's Potential Murder Suspect!" James chuckled and Sirius's shoulders shaking in mirth, Remus rolling underneath the table (for Keltie had kindly removed herself from the ground)  
Rylee snorted and then said, "Guys! Lunch over! WAIT! We can go back to the C room! Kettleburn said we had to skip this one 'cause of the Flobber-Flue thing-a-ma-bobber they got going on! HA! No more classes today! And WHAT day is it? I think it's a Friday! YESSSSS!"  
The boys looked up from the ground where they had all taken refuge, surprised that one of the girls had uttered more than a sentence. The eight of them walked turtle speed to the Gryffindor Common-Room. They lounged around, occasionally making fun of the other, or having momentary fits of laughter, remembering the Many phases of PMS as they now liked to call it. Just sitting there, the best of friends that ever lived.  
  
Can someone spell cheesy ending? 'Cause I can! Sorry I haven't updated in like 8 years but I am truly sorry! Reviews would be excellent at times like this! I'm having problems with my story because I can't remember what I have said about something or someone so if I say it's Friday when earlier on I had just stated it was like Monday please forgive my lack of memory and just inform me in your lengthy review! Thanks for reading!


	5. No More Drama In My Life

No More Drama in My Life  
  
The next morning went by uneventfully. That is until they all joined together at the breakfast of course. The boys had gotten to breakfast first, the only reason for that being that Sirius had woken them up early, as usual. Keltie, Rylee, Cali and Lily sat down at their usual table in front of The Marauders.  
"Hey guys? What's with all the long faces?" asked Cali jovially. Lily cast a dark look at Cali for being so cheery.  
All four were looking at the morning's issue of the Daily Prophet, completely oblivious of the girl's presence. Lily sat down annoyed along with Keltie and Cali. Rylee however had a mischievous glint in her eye which no one liked.  
"Oh Sirius honey, you were great last night. I never thought getting err-...deflowered would be so perfect," she stuttered as McGonagall walked by. Sirius choked and looked up, mystified. Rylee whooped in triumph.  
"Yes I got the attention of one of you guys! Okay so why are y'all looking at some measly newspaper when you could be looking at hotties like us! I just don't understand! I'm _mystified_! I'm confused! I'm puzzled! I'm bemused! I'm befuddled! I'm bewildered!" babbled Rylee until Sirius shoved a scone in her mouth. The other three girls looked at the boys expectantly.  
"Well you know that evil dude? Voldemort?" said James. Keltie and Peter gasped at the sound of the name.  
"Oh please. It's a name! Moving on, yeah well apparently it's getting serious. The ministry has had many cases of dark wizards who think they're going to take over the world but they can handle it. But they can't handle this. This Voldemort guy is serious. Not you Sirius! That joke is old."  
Sirius grinned brightly and put his hand on the right side of his chest. He put on a mock hurt expression and said, "Prongsie, that hurts right here. And it never gets old in my heart."  
Lily snorted, "Sirius your heart is on the left and it's been old since the second time you told it which was probably when you were like five years old."  
Everyone else shook their heads at the argument over the silly joke. Cali looked at Remus who instantly blushed.  
"So what happened? To make that idiot Kurt Weiken realize that the Voldemort threat is serious?" she asked, intrigued.  
As soon as she said this everyone else was intrigued as well. Everyone dropped their food to listen, which confused Remus since most of them knew the story but he answered the question anyways.  
"There was a massacre. It was at the Ministry annual St. Mungo's Function. Two hundred people were tortured and then killed. With Avada Kedavra," he explained to everyone. The boys shook their heads disgustedly and the girls gasped and covered their mouths with their hands.  
"That's horrible!" exclaimed Keltie shocked. Sirius shook his head.  
"That's not the worse of it. Well...it kind of is but there's more."  
"There's more! Dear God!" whispered Lily, terrified. James resisted the urge to put his arm around her and comfort her.  
"Yeah more," stated Sirius. He continued, "Voldemort left a message. Apparently he's being looking for a girl. Or woman, whatever. He's being looking for her for about five years now and he thinks she goes to Hogwarts."  
Lily blinked.  
"What's her name?" asked Keltie.  
"Caroleena Deyrevhshko."  
Cali coughed loudly and everyone looked at her including Rylee who had been nibbling at the scone Sirius had stuffed into her face.  
"What?"  
"Nothing," was the reply.  
"Okay so this Caroleena person. Why does Voldie want her so badly?" inquired Rylee, voicing everybody's thoughts.  
"Well that's what we're all trying to figure out. But my dad who's an auror and head of the Department of Law Enforcement has an idea why," stated James. He paused to eat his pancakes while everyone looked at him expectantly. It stayed like this for a couple of minutes before Rylee got fed up.  
"WELL?" she screeched. James looked up from his food startled and then recognition dawned on his face.  
"Oh yes! Right they think that Caroleena Deyrevhshko is part of the..."James looked around, "The Prophecy."  
"The whata-what?" asked Peter, baffled. Remus and Sirius along with the girls rolled their eyes.  
"The Prophecy! The one that we're supposed to learn this year!" exclaimed James irritably.  
"Riiiiight. THAT Prophecy."  
James looked unconvinced but continued on anyways.  
"Anyways, my dad thinks that Miss Deyrevhshko is one of the prophets," continued James. Just then, Dumbledore stood up to make the morning's announcements, now that it was ten o'clock.  
"Students of Hogwarts! As you probably have been informed today is a Hogsmeade Day. Students who are in third year and above who have permission into the village shall wait in the Entrance hall at approximately 10:15. Sharp," added Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye, as he had completely forgotten the meaning of "approximately".  
"Oh Shit Shit Shit!" swore Cali. Everyone turned to look at her since Rylee and the guys were mainly the only ones that ever cursed. She looked at them blankly.  
"What?"  
"You SWORE," replied Lily. Cali looked at the group and grinned sheepishly.  
"Sorry. I forgot to do my hair and makeup," she stated.  
"You don't need it. You look beautiful anyways," answered Remus. Immediately, they both turned red and looked down at the floor.  
Sirius, sensing discomfort immediately stood up and said, "Okay, for the ladies who have not finished their makeup etcetera and go do so now. You all have five minutes. We will be waiting at the Entrance to the Entrance Hall. "  
The girls looked at him sceptically, but nodded to show they understood and went up to their dormitories.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they were off to Hogsmeade, Sirius and James marching like a bunch of fools. Everyone else just rolled their eyes heavenward. This routine was normal for every time all eight of them went to Hogsmeade together. They passed by Alice Turcotte and Frank Longbottom grinning at each other. The way they were grinning at each other just boggled Sirius's mind so he just had to inquire on what was the good news.  
"Hey Lonnie and Turkey!" greeted Sirius. Alice turned around and groaned. Frank followed the example.  
"Not the stupid nicknames. I thought we finally LEFT those stupid names," moaned Alice. Sirius grinned and then put on a mock hurt expression.  
"But Turkey I thought you loved that name!" exclaimed Sirius, taken aback. Alice scoffed.  
"Yeah well, I LIED. And plus, my last name isn't Turkey anymore! I mean Turcotte."  
Frank snorted and everyone looked at the couple bemusedly. All eight of them had that expression on their face which was screaming, "WELL?"  
"We're engaged!"  
"That's great!" exclaimed Lily, happily.  
"Yeah, totally!" agree Rylee, Cali and Keltie as well as the rest of the boys.  
"Not SO," said a voice of Rebecca Turcotte. She was currently glaring at Frank's brother Daniel. Rebecca and Daniel were almost as bad as Lily and James. They fought constantly and the fact that her sister would marry a Longbottom made Rebecca want to puke her guts out. Before anyone else could say anything, she cast a dark look Daniel's way and headed off to the Three Broomsticks and Daniel followed, only to catch up to his friends.  
"That was ... uh Congrats!" said Sirius for lack of anything better to say. Alice smiled weakly and went off with Frank in the same direction as Dan and Rebecca. The group of eight followed, the girls ignoring the indignant protests of the boys. Remus sighed to himself. The world was SO screwed. Rylee and Sirius were playing the game of love, Lily and James were being stupid, Cali didn't like him, Keltie and Peter were probably doing each other anyways. Not to mention the mystery of Caroleena Deyrevhshko. Dear god, we're all going to die before we're twenty, he thought sardonically.  
They walked into The Three Broomsticks to find Rebecca and Daniel making out right beside the door. Well THEY didn't find them but Sirius did and he immediately started choking. He elbowed James in the ribs roughly who looked and he stared in shock before kneeing Remus. Remus wrinkled his nose in disgust and apprehensively hit Cali gently on the arm and nudged his head. Cali poked Keltie who hit Rylee who in turn hit Lily roughly on the head. Sirius looked at Lily who nodded in revulsion. The message had gotten across and they silently prayed Alice and Frank would not come in. But that wasn't so.  
Alice walked in smiling, laughter sparkling in her eyes. Frank followed close behind her closing the old Three Broomsticks. Alice's smile vanished immediately as her sparkling grey eyes darkened.  
"What are you DOING?" a sharp, slightly hurt voice cut through the silence.  
Sirius cleared his throat and Rebecca and Daniel broke apart abruptly. Frank was looking at Daniel and Rebecca with a perplexed expression upon his features.  
"Uh...you see it wasn't supposed to happen! It just...did! Look there has been like so much tension between Dan and me! We have lots of history and it just got the better of us here today! It's nothing!"  
Alice stiffened at her sister's touch on her arm. She looked at her and said, "One question. Why tonight?"  
Dan frowned, "What?" #Switch to Remus's Point of view#  
I couldn't help but feel for Becca and Dan, but I couldn't see them getting themselves cleanly out of this one.  
"You heard me," spoke Alice coldly.  
"Ah well...you see I uh-...I don't ...know," Becca finished off lamely.  
Alice scoffed.  
"Why did you guys have to "kiss and make up" on the exact day I get engaged? Is it because you have to ruin it! Because I'm only a year older than Rebecca Turcotte the almighty popular BITCH and I'm getting married first! Hahahaha! That's FREAKING hilarious! Like who would believe eh? Alice-nerdy-geek-ugly Turcotte is getting married before Becca T!" cackled Alice spitefully.  
"Ally! It's not like that! You know it's not like that! No one was supposed to see!"  
Ally snorted, "Yeah! That's why you snogged beside the **secret **door where nobody ever goes!"  
I snorted softly. Ally had a point! If you're going to snog your enemy, you best be doing it somewhere private! Speaking of enemies, I looked over at Lily and James. I think she's falling in love with him and he doesn't know it. He's pulling himself out. Dear god, can't they just snog and get it over with! I'm sick and tired of being the advice guy for those two! I'm sick of everything!  
"I'm a little tea pot short and spout, here is my bell and here is my mouth!' sang Sirius. Ally and Becca turned to look at him, bamboozled.  
Sirius smiled triumphantly, happy that he had gotten their attention. He completely ignored the fact that he wasn't even singing the right words to the song.  
"With you, I can't let my hair down I can say anything CRAZY and now you'll catch me right before I hit the ground! With nothin' but a t-shirt on-..." sang James, catching on to what Sirius was doing.  
"Eww! Kinky!" laughed Peter. Even I laughed. I guess this wasn't so bad. Oh shit full moon on Monday.  
The rest of the afternoon was spent with Sirius and James entertaining the rest of the Three Broomsticks. I have to say they were pretty successful! Ally and Becca completely forgot about their fight! This was a good thing for the rest of us!  
Unfortunately we ran into Holly as we came back. Ugh I can't stand that bitch hole. Excellent! I do believe I've invented a new swearword!  
"Hi Remmy," she spoke in that fake tone of hers. If you wanted someone easy, all you'd have to do is walk over to Holly McFarland.  
"It's Remus," I replied coldly. Behind me, Sirius uttered a low whistle. Any idiot with half a brain knew that we marauders HATED McFarland. Mainly 'cause she told everyone she slept with James, and that rumour took ages to live down.  
Holly looked taken aback as I was normally kind. Ugh I'm so _sick_ of being kind. It's so sickening. Okay I can't say sick this many times without getting sick.  
"How dare you!" she said enraged.  
"I dunno. With you it's sort of just a reflex," I replied to her evilly. Seven years with Sirius James and Peter had done well to my evil side.  
"You're just a- a little werewolf! Those vile creatures! Don't deserve to be on this Earth," screamed Holly.  
I paled. She couldn't know! She wouldn't! She couldn't! She wouldn't! She _COULDN'T!_  
Remus shut _UP_, I said to myself. How long was this stupid conversation with myself going to last.  
I looked up at Holly and ran. I ran as fast as my WEREWOLF legs would carry me to the top of the Astronomy tower. In the distance I could hear James, Sirius and Peter yelling for me to come back. But that comment from Holly had just sent me off my rocker's rocker. I had lived for almost eighteen years being ridiculed. I couldn't take it anymore. I don't want this. No more drama in my life.  
I looked over the ledge and the distant ground and thought, _**Hell**_ that's gonna hurt like a bitch.  
###############################  
Do you know how much I would appreciate reviews? I would die or kill for those! PLEASE! I cried when I got like 1 review for my last chappie! I wanna thank LADY OF MASBOLLE My forever faithful review REVIEW PLEASE! 


	6. What the Hecka?

Chapter 6 – What the Hecka?

Disclaimer: The poem said by Cali is called His Secret by Anna Lugauskas in Teen People magazine and is not mine and neither is this story. J.K. Rowling is the owner of HP/

_Death is to die, but life is to live_

Cali's POV

Wow I praise Sirius and James for their distracting skills. I don't think Becca and Ally could've forgotten about that issue any other way. Rylee, Lily, Keltie and I were walking right behind the guys talking about our own stuff when we saw Holly walking up to Remus. That little bitch hole! God I love that word! Is it my own?

Suddenly I see Remus pushing past Holly and running away. He's running pretty fast. The girls and I run quickly to catch up to the boys who are yelling after Remus trying to run but Remus is too fast. They look like a bunch of fools if you ask me.

"Sirius! What the hell just happened with Remus and Holly?" questioned Rylee frantically.

Sirius looked at Rylee terrified.

"I don't know! He just – Oh shit! I think he's headed for the astronomy tower!' yelled James in mortification.

He's what, I yelled inwardly. I started sprinting much faster than anyone had ever seen me run. I probably shouldn't have done that, now that I think about it. I couldn't risk the seven of them finding out. I reached the astronomy tower to see Remus peering over the edge. What the hecka! Here I thought he was the smart marauder. Hey, is that an oxymoron! Okay back on topic here.

"Remus? What the hecka! Step away from the ledge and put your hands where I can see them please!" I ordered Remus. Hopefully, he wasn't going to take the plunge.

Remus turned around. He looked at me, "Cali?"

"No. Holly. Of course I'm Cali!" I said sardonically. It's weird, I'm rarely ever sarcastic but when someone is about to kill themselves for reason I do not know about yet I'm suddenly sarcastic. Meh. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Remus! Don't! Why the sudden death wish?" I asked, panting. Talk about delayed reactions. Okay I really need to stop cracking jokes. If that's what you call 'em. I guess I'm stressed eh? Well stressed spelt backwards is desserts! What am I saying? Remus almost killed himself and here I am making gay jokes. Not that gay people suck I love them. Just not that way. You know?

Remus was looking at me and I realized that while I was making my stupid mind jokes I was looking at him!

"Why do you care?" he asked bitterly.

I looked taken aback. Where was Remus that we all knew? I looked into his eyes intently and then a revelation came to me. This wasn't the Remus we knew. Because we didn't know Remus.

"Listen Remus, I care because you're my friend! I care about you cause you care about me! I care about you because-..." I faltered before starting up again.

"Because I love you."

I let the words sink into his brain and watched his shocked expression. Hehe I enjoy this. Oh god here we go again! I'm starting to like saying What the hecka too!

"You don't love me. I'm a monster. I have a secret Cali," he responded in the freakiest voice I had ever heard him utter.

"I'm a werewolf."

That's when images flashed before my very eyes. **_I remember the pain in his eyes that reached into his soul. That sweat through his glands that you could feel when you touched his hands. That you could hear on his breath, which stomped under his step. That shook his laughter. That I didn't truly see...until after._**

I looked up at Remus and I understood. Now that I think about it...how many Aunt Millicents could Remus have had? Why didn't I realize it sooner? Remus looked at me and then continued on.

"I've been ridiculed my whole life. Well, since I was four years old. You don't know how that feels do you? Having a secret your whole life? Not being able to say anything in case someone rejects you or runs in the other direction just because of who you are?"

I nearly laughed at the irony of it all. He had no idea. The dude had _no_ idea did he? Well grow vampire teeth and **BITE** me! I hate to stop these stupid jokes don't I?

"Remus, I'm disgusted," I said softly.

Remus looked at me disconsolate. He looked at me like all his dreams had come crashing down on him. That's when I groaned inwardly. What kind of fool am I? Okay Cali, play it cool.

"I'm disgusted that some people would ridicule you for being a werewolf. It's not who you are. It's just a part of your life. It's not your personality. It's what you become once a month. You can't help it! We love you for who you are. Lily loves you. Rylee loves you. Sirius loves you. James loves you. Peter loves you. Keltie loves you. And...I love you too Remus."

Remus looked up at me a smile creeping up on his face.

"You mean that?" He asked.

"More than anything I've ever said."

He walked up to me and slid his hands on my waist and kissed me softly. Oh god I had been waiting to be kissed by Remus Lupin since forever. It was finally happening! I couldn't believe it. The soft kiss turned passionate but soon the need for air and proper breathing grew too strong and we pulled back.

"Will you go?" he asked nervously.

I looked up at him, mystified. I had just had the most mind blowing kiss of my whole life and he wanted me to go? For Merlin's sake, guys thought females were confusing? As if!

"Go?" I asked meekly.

"I meant, will you go out with...with me?" he asked again, more confident than the last time.

You know I actuallyl ike this freaky-deaky joking side of me. I think I'll try it out on Remus! Haha evil and mean! The best of both worlds!

"Wouldn't dream of it," I replied meanly. Eww I feel so mean. And the downcast way Remus was looking at me made me want to puke. I leaned up and kissed him passionately and when I pulled away he was against the wall and both our lips were swollen.

"Just joking." I smiled. He smiled as well and led me down the stairs of the astronomy. I was still kind of tired from sprinting up those things. Now I knew why Remus ran so fast. He was on the quidditch team too wasn't he? Yeah! Lil' was a chaser along with James and Remus and Sirius was beater, Peter was keeper and Rylee was the beater. She may not look it but that girl has some anger.

We finally reached the Common Room. Jesus I'm never going to the astronomy tower ever again. That's one bloody long walk. As we walked into the Common Room everyone started looking at us funnily. Was there something up my nose? Well there was the occasional booger but that was no one's business, I thought angrily.

Then I realized it was because Remus was groping my arse and my hand was around his neck. That might've turned a few heads. I cackled inwardly. I had just snagged "The sweetie". You see, all Marauders had their little nicknames. James was "The Hottie". Sirius was "The Bad Boy". Remus was of course, "The Sweetie" and Peter was "The Cutie". All in all I had just snogged one of the most eligible bachelors in the whole of Hogwarts.

Ah. All in all, life was good. I was suddenly snapped back to attention with Keltie rapping her knuckles against my temple. Honestly, these days, a girl could get no peace!

"What?" I asked innocently.

Kelt coughed at me. We had been best friends since we were seven. Naturally, the Michaels had taken me in. My parents well, they're a mood dampener. Another story for another day.

"Yeah?" I inquired again, distractedly. Remus was doing something and I was too busy giggling. For a boy nicknamed "The Sweetie" he wasn't as sweet as sugar. Oh god Carol. You got it baaaaad. Which reminds me, what month is it? Ah...the sweet fruits of life. It's December. My. Time had flown by ... hadn't it?

Remus looked at me as if I had gone batty. I smiled and tilted my head. Works like a charm, I swear. Especially with old ladies.

"Yeah...me and the ol' Calster are officially a couple," announced Remus dazedly. Again, I cackled inwardly. It was funny because everyone saw me as the quiet sometimes humorous Cali Romanov but I had just proved I could be hilarious and loud. Haha and I was enjoying every minute of it.

The six of them just stared at me like I had just grown five heads and had fungi sprouting out of my ears, with snot all over my face. My anger came back as I thought again, that was no one's business!

"That's it?" asked James.

"We thought it was something like...huge," explained Sirius, quite lamely might I add.

"You mean to tell me...you expected this? Wait...you set us up! How could you?" I screeched at them.

Rylee looked at me and by the look she gave Keltie it was obvious she had concluded to herself that I had finally gotten myself an entry to the loony bin. The others looked at each other and wondered who exactly was going to inform me of there "plan".

Finally, Peter came up and said it. I'll make it known I was extremely offended when he said, "Are you thick? It's so fucking obvious you guys have liked each other since PUBERTY!"

I looked at him and sniffed, "I suppose."

This time all of them rolled their eyes at me.

"Holy mothers, Cali! What the hell is wrong with you today! You come storming into the astronomy tower muttering about heckas or something but thanks for that and then you're acting all funny! It's freaking me out," ranted Remus.

I was suddenly overcome with a feeling that I had been feeling quite frequently today. I was highly offended. Suddenly, Sirius was overcome with the need to speak. I would attempt a homicide later on.

"So...what'd ya guys do?" he asked eagerly.

I looked at him coldly.

"Stuff."

"How _ABOUT_...we all go wander around the school?" interjected Peter, obviously scenting danger and wanting to avoid it. God bless that child.

With that, we started to go outside...why, I don't know. As we turned a corner we ran into the most unlikely of suspects, Holly McFarland. Way to ruin someone's day, eh?

"What the **HECKA**?" I shrieked unsuspectedly.

"Remus...I was wondering do you want to continue our...um activities that we started last night? It was sort of run hearing you scream my name out... over and over," she said.

WHAT? I looked at Remus and –

IM SORRY! Cliffie! I need ideas I have major writer's block!

**PLEASE REVIEW**

And could you rate this story on a scale from 1-10 10 being the best you've seen! Just to get ideas! I won't take it personally! Thanks!


End file.
